


The One With the Best Friend Pt. I

by theresaboy



Series: so no one told you life was gonna be this way DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Establishing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic still exists, Semi-established relationship, Shovel Talk, This is kind of a friends au, i'm just kidding this is 100p a friends au, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresaboy/pseuds/theresaboy
Summary: Bull froze, half a muffin stuffed in his mouth, hand still poised in the action of cramming it in his face. A beautiful elf stood staring at him, blinking rapidly as if she wasn’t really sure what she was seeing; a large qunari in what Bull assumed was her kitchen wearing nothing but tight boxer shorts and a mouth full of muffin.“You’re The Iron Bull!”Bull quickly tried to swallow the muffin. “Uh, yeah,” the words came out muffled and the girl laughed. Bull swallowed the rest, wincing at how he forced it down before adding, “You must be Amira.”// Or, The One Where Bull Meets [His Boyfriend, hopefully]'s Best Friend, Unofficially and then Officially [much to Dorian's chagrin]





	The One With the Best Friend Pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a long while, and why not for a new fandom. This friends au had to happen. It's valid. 
> 
> Amira is based off my friend, hawkcanary's inquisitor. She is actually stunning and I'm in love with her. Hopefully more snippets of this au will come about in the future.

Bull froze, half a muffin stuffed in his mouth, hand still poised in the action of cramming it in his face. A beautiful elf stood staring at him, blinking rapidly as if she wasn’t really sure what she was seeing; a large qunari in what Bull assumed was her kitchen— for this was for sure Dorian’s best friend and roommate who Bull knew the man adored — wearing nothing but tight boxer shorts and a mouth full of muffin. However, after a few seconds of shock, a bright grin lit up the girl’s face as if this was something she encountered every day and she quickly bounded into the kitchen.

“You’re The Iron Bull!”

Bull quickly tried to swallow the muffin. “Uh, yeah,” the words came out muffled and the girl laughed. Bull swallowed the rest, wincing at how he forced it down before adding, “You must be Amira.”

“That I am! It’s so good to finally meet you,” the bright smile Amira was wearing was infectious.

“Of course this would have to happen while Dorian was unconscious or he would never get around to introducing us. I’ve been hounding him for ages.”

“He _can_ be quite the procrastinator,” Bull laughed. “Which is ironic, considering how much time he spends bitching to me about his students doing just that.”

Amira laughed with him. “He’s funny like that, isn’t he? Well, I’m glad to have finally met you. We should go out for drinks later if you’re free, get the whole gang together. Have that official meeting Dorian’s been fretting about.”

Bull nodded. “Yeah, I would be game for that. I’m sure between the two of us, we can convince the ‘Vint.”

Something flashed in Amira’s eyes and she grinned again. “Excellent. Now, let me give you the sparknotes version of what will come later. You hurt my best friend, I feed you your own testicles, yadda yadda yadda. You got it?”  
Despite the smile on her face, and her much smaller stature, Bull had no doubt of her capacity to pull it off. Oh yeah, Bull liked her. He grinned and saluted her with a sharp nod. “Got it, boss.”

She beamed. “Great! I like you, Bull; you seem like a smart man.”

He laughed as Amira finally continued toward the coffee machine. That’s when she seemed to notice everything.

“Are you making breakfast?” She peered towards the stove. “For Dorian? In bed?”

Oh shit the eggs. “Fuck.” Bull immediately turned back to the stove, hoping nothing had burned during his momentary distraction. “Yeah,” he finally answered when he was certain nothing was burning. “I am.”

He looked over to see Amira’s brows raised in shock. He faltered. “What, what’s wrong?”

Amira eyes snapped back to Bull and she smiled again. It didn’t calm him. “Nothing. Nothing, it’s nothing, really. Dorian’s going to… he’s going to love this.”

Bull sighed. “He’s going to hate it isn’t he.”

“No! No, I didn’t say that.”

Bull narrowed his eyes. “But…”

“It’s just… I’ve never seen a guy make Dorian breakfast. Period. It’s usually him out here cooking up a storm, trying to impress…” Amira trailed off. “Well, it’s nice.”

 Bull laughed, finally relaxing a bit. “I guess I wore him out last night. And believe me, he’s already impressed me well enough.”

Amira rolled her eyes with a smile. “Maker, believe me, I know. Thin walls.”

Any anxiety Bull had about meeting Dorian’s best friend melted away. Yeah, Bull was sure they would get along just fine.

“You must know, underneath all his…y’know… he’s quite the romantic.”

Bull’s smile softened. “I know. Dorian’s a sweet guy. I’m hoping we’re good for each other.”

Amira’s smile matched Bull’s own as she lifted her mug to her lips. “Me too, Bull.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take Bull much longer to finish up breakfast, things going much quicker with Amira’s help with plating the food. Conversation with Amira had been easy and he was glad. Dorian was a special guy, one he hoped to stick around with for a time, and clicking with the man’s best friend put him in a chipper mood.

With a wink and a smirk from Amira, Bull carefully made his way back to the bedroom, tray in hand. He was pleased to find Dorian still buried under the covers, fast asleep on his stomach. In Bull’s absence, Dorian had moved further into his space as if his body was unconsciously seeking out what remained of Bull’s body heat. The thought had Bull’s heart thumping heavily in his chest. He took a moment to admire the view, Dorian’s back and arms exposed where the sheet fell, his hair tousled without its normal priming, kohl slightly smudged around his eyes, love bites darkening beautifully against the curve of his shoulders and neck.

Yeah, Dorian was special. And fuckin’ gorgeous.

Bull smiled and set the tray down beside the bed before crawling back in beside his gorgeous man. He gathered Dorian close and in his sleep Dorian let out a soft sigh, melting into the embrace. Bull stroked his thumb softly along the skin at Dorian’s hip and slid his other hand up to cup at his jaw. Running his thumb along Dorian’s lower lip, he felt the other man stir and unable to resist any longer, leaned in to kiss him softly.

Dorian hummed and when Bull pressed a little firmer, Dorian’s arm came around Bull’s neck to pull him closer. A happy sigh came out against Bull’s lips as Dorian slowly began to kiss him back. Further indulging himself, Bull coaxed Dorian’s mouth open, purring when Dorian easily gave in with another relaxed moan. They kissed lazily, wrapped up in one another for another few minutes before finally pulling apart.

Not willing to fully break the moment yet, Bull nudged his nose against Dorian’s before resting their foreheads together. He was unable to stop his smile from spreading across his face even if he wanted to. Dorian sighed happily again, snuggling further into Bull’s warmth.

“Morning,” Dorian mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

“Morning, big guy.” Bull stroked his palm down Dorian’s spine, enjoying the way Dorian stretched against him. “I brought you breakfast.”

“Mmmm?”

Dorian lifted his head from Bull’s chest, brows furrowed concentration. He looked at Bull’s face for a moment before he spotted the tray beside him, eyes flickering over to it. It took him a second, brain slow at processing just after waking, before it clicked. His eyes lit up when it did and he pulled himself to sitting.

“You made me breakfast?” Dorian sounded breathless. Bull couldn’t help but squeeze Dorian’s knee as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Dorian kissed him back, delayed and just barely before Bull pulled away.

Bull shrugged easily. “Thought it was about time I returned the favour. Besides, I like cooking for my man.”

Dorian’s brow rose at that, a teasing smirk on his lips. He snatched a grape off the tray, pressing it to his lips. Bull’s eyes were glued to the movement.

“ _Your man_ , huh?” He popped it in his mouth.

Bull’s eye flicked back up to Dorian’s. “Yeah. If you don’t mind.”

“No, I-“ Dorian seemed startled at the genuine nature of the question. He cleared his throat before a small content smile curved his lips. “I don’t. This is lovely. Thank you, Bull.”

Bull leaned in to steal another quick kiss, a loud smacking peck that turned into small irresistible string of kisses that had the pair breaking apart with quiet laughter. “Alright. Eat up, big guy. Don’t want to waste all this delicious food.”

Dorian rolled his eyes but settled down against the headboard, tucked into Bull’s side. The two lazily ate breakfast, chatting about nothing, feeding each other occasionally, mostly just content to be in one another’s prescience at the beginning of a new day.

After most of the food had been eaten and it became more of just lounging and picking at remains, Dorian let out a content sigh. He ran his foot along Bull’s calf gently, fingers playing with the waistband of Bull’s boxers.

“Mmm, you have to be careful with this sort of behaviour or you’ll spoil me. A man could get used to this, you know,” Dorian grinned up at Bull, accepting the grape that was pressed against his mouth. “A tasty little bob the builder, bringing me breakfast in bed.

Bull threw his head back with a breathless laugh at the name. He grinned down at Dorian before quirking a brow. “Little? Who are you calling little?” Bull emphasized the point with a sharp roll of his hips.

Dorian let out a loud moan that came from deep within his chest, and sucked one of Bull’s lingering fingers into his mouth. Bull groaned at the sight and all it took was one tug on one of Bull’s horns for the pair to bring their mouths crashing together. Dorian let out the most beautiful wrecked sound that had Bull pressing closer, hoping to hear more. As good as the kiss was, the angle was slightly awkward, and Bull was sure it was putting strain on Dorian’s neck. Sure enough, Dorian whimpered in frustration and Bull was quick to move the tray and roll himself over Dorian.

As soon as he had him under him, Bull reconnected their lips, sighing into Dorian’s mouth. He reached down to tangle his fingers with Dorian’s, using his hold to pull the man’s hand up and press it into the mattress beside his head. Dorian’s fingers squeezed his and he squeezed back. They broke apart with soft smiles.

Eventually, Bull’s smile turned into a full blown grin and he waggled his brows. “So, you think I’m tasty, huh?

Dorian rolled his eyes affectionately and swatted at his chest. “Kaffas, you are insufferable.”

“Mmm, but you admit you think I’m delicious. You like these guns, baby?” Bull flexed his muscles best he could from his position.

Dorian let out a surprised laugh, a sound that made Bull feel warm all over. “Less so, now,” he tried with unconvincing disdain.

“Mmm,” Bull began to place kisses along Dorian’s neck and collarbone. Slow, open mouthed nips that trailed lower and lower. Dorian would have complained when Bull slipped away, taking his body heat with him, but his lips felt divine caressing his skin, and he felt heat stir in his gut as his boyfr- the man continued to move lower.

Dorian bit his lip at the thought and looked down at where Bull was licking across his stomach. Clutching at one of Bull’s horns, Dorian tugged until Bull met his eyes with a grin.

“Something you need, gorgeous?” He teased and Dorian almost shoved him down to get on with it. Except…

Bull bit at his hip and Dorian let out a gasp, head thrown back. Kaffas.

“Bull…”

“Mmm, yeah, don’t worry baby.”

“ _Amatus._ ”

“ _Kadan_ ,” Bull’s voice was husky when he replied and Dorian shivered at the endearment. “I’ve got you.”

“Does this mean- ah- that you’re my boyfriend?”

Dorian let out a frustrated noise when Bull’s lips left his body. He looked down to see Bull looking up at him from his perch between his legs.

“If that’s what you want,” despite his words, Dorian could see the anticipation plain on Bull’s face. It made Dorian feel positively giddy.

“Oh, I want,” Dorian licked his lips, heart pounding in his chest.

Bull grinned up at him, and Dorian couldn’t help but smile back. They both laughed, breathless and happy. Bull swooped up, unable to contain himself, to quickly to kiss him. They smiled against one another’s mouth between kisses before Bull settled back further down the sheets, mouth moving back over his skin like it had never left.

Dorian let out a content sigh, settling back into the sheets. He watched Bull move across over him, and pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He could feel the heat within him starting to build and electricity spark under the tips of his fingers.

“Hope you don’t have anywhere to be this morning, Professor,” Bull teased, smiling up at Dorian. When he pressed another open mouthed kiss to his stomach, he didn’t look away.

Dorian sighed happily, arching into Bull’s touches. “Mmm.”

Bull pulled Dorian’s let up, hooking his knee over Bull’s shoulder where Dorian rubbed the skin with his calf. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be. Please, do continue.”

“With pleasure, big guy,” Bull growled before diving back in with vigour.

A few moments later, Dorian was gasping in pleasure when Bull’s head popped back up again. “Oh yeah. Amira is a fantastic gal by the way. I can’t wait to grill her for embarrassing stories about you later tonight.”

It took a moment for Dorian to catch his breath before his eyes blew wide and he shot up.

“ _WHAT_.”


End file.
